


Make up your mind

by evafilippa12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel & Eileen Leahy Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester Fluff, Exposed Thoughts Curse, F/M, M/M, Sam Winchester is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12
Summary: After a witch curse, the Winchesters, Jack and Castiel can hear each other's thoughts! Misunderstandings and a few love confessions and...voilà! Some people are having sexy fun.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

That was the weirdest case they had ever tried to solve; this witch was capturing people and doing experiments on them. Dean had her cornered. He was aiming his gun at her, Cas by his side. The witch, who was pretty seductive and persuasive, was slowly approaching Dean. "Oh Dean" she hummed, tilting her head by her side. "I know how to read men like you; you always try to make someone proud. Your daddy, your mommy, your girl... or your boyfriend, if that's your case" she winked. " _Siempre quieres lo que no puedes tener._ "   
Dean frowned and held the gun tighter. "You know nothing about me." He aimed for her heart. It always worked when they were shooting to the heart. Dean only hoped Sam and Jack weren't far away...  
"Oh but I know you, Dean" she leans closer, ethereal. "I know what you want and I will give it to you... I'll give you a gift..."  
"Dean, what is she talking about?" Castiel asked, his angel blade raised, ready to defend his human in case the witch came too closer. But Dean didn't answered. He shot the witch before she could even finish her sentence but not before he heard her Spanish chants. Hoped she wasn't putting a curse on them.

* * *

Three days later and most of the boys in the bunker were sick; well the people who could get sick, apparently. Dean had a sore throat while Sam was coughing and having a fever. Castiel was trying to make them feel better while Jack was helping them. Both Winchester boys were in Dean's Den, wrapped in blankets and watching TV while the angel and the Nephilim were assisting them with some hot tea, chicken soup and fever pills.  
"Ugh I hate being sick!" Dean complained the third day of having a sore throat; he had also lost the ability to taste and smell and he had a fever too. Sam was already feeling better; Eileen was back from her hunting trip and was taking care of him. Dean made a face at their public affections. "Can't they be more subtle about it? We've been in love as well but..." Sam heard that and left a loud cough. Castiel, ignoring the situation completely, was approaching with a plate of hot tomato soup for Dean. They had moved into the living room, which was bigger and comfier for all of them.   
The fourth day, both Winchesters were feeling better but Dean was once more complaining that he thought his head was feeling heavier. Sam would tease him about it if Cas and Jack hadn't said the same thing; that they felt their head getting heavier... how was that even possible?  
_They're idiots. Like... bigger head? Heavier head? What the hell?_  
"Who said that?" Sam looked up from his breakfast; he'd swore he heard someone cursing.  
"Nobody, Sam, what the hell. Are you hearing voices?" Dean joked, his attention at his not so interesting cereals.   
_...I wish I knew what is Cas thinking. We could go for some burgers then to a nice motel maybe... hell no, he deserves more than a fuckin' motel, I should..._  
"Dean why would you like to take me to a motel for?" Castiel snapped his eyes at Dean, his blue orbs wide and confused. Sure, he never searched through Dean's mind anymore, since Dean was so against it but now it seemed that, somehow, Dean was throwing his thoughts at him...  
"Huh?" Dean swallowed, confused and embarrased. "What the hell Cas? I thought we agreed you wouldn't snoop through my head ever again!"  
"I'm not!" Cas protested, frowning. "It was just... like you said it aloud! Like... your head is a door and you were throwing things outside..."  
"Maybe Cas is right..." Sam frowned, exchanging a glance with Eileen, signing the conversation for her. "Eileen told me... she saw something earlier... she might not be able to hear well but she can see things... and she... somehow saw something I dreamed, perhaps? Something that was on my mind?"  
"Ew I don't need the dirty details, thanks" Dean complained. Eileen pouted and showed him the middle finger. Dean laughed and stroked her shoulder. "Yeah, love you too"  
"Do you have any theories, Sam?" Jack asked. _What is that supposed to mean? We hear each other's thoughts?_  
"Whoa, did you hear that?" Sam yelled, standing up. "I could hear what Jack was thinking! So that means that everyone in this room can hear each other's thoughts!"  
"Son of a bitch..." Dean groans. "So that means you can hear and see anything and everything that's on my mind?"  
Cas and Sam exchange a glance, both of them shivering. "Yeah, that's what I thought" Sam nodded, earning a soft smile from Cas. "Since you killed the witch though, the curse should have died with her."  
"Maybe she was a very powerful witch?" Jack offered.   
"What if she wasn't killed? We should go back to the barn and investigate." Cas nodded, staring at Dean. _Maybe he wanted to spend some time with me? Since Eileen and Sam are so occupied with each other... Maybe I should tell him..._  
"Tell who what?" Jack tilted his head at Cas, confused. Castiel was trying to swallow down the lump in his throat as he slowly stood up. "Dean, would you come with me?" The hunter stood up as well and nodded. "Sure. I'd do anything to get out of this sex motel." Eileen pouts and wraps an arm around Sam's shoulder. "We're not that loud!" she complains. "Your porn is louder than us!"  
Dean gasps, pretending the offended one. "Sam! Behave your girlfriend!"  
Sam blushes while Eileen gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't need him to kick your ass." she winks.  
Cas walks up and down the room impatiently. "Shall we? She might hide better when it's darker"  
"What about me?" Jack asks, standing up as well immediately. "I want to help"  
"Just take a break, kid" Dean pats his shoulder. "You were good back there... you helped us a lot the whole week. I think you should take some rest. Let's go" he grabbed the Impala's keys and walked outside, followed by the angel.  
  


* * *

_Fuck, fuck, wish we could pull over now. Wish I could fuckin' kiss him now. Wish I knew what to do... wish I... fuck. Fuck him, fuck me, fuck everything..._  
"Dean, your mind is very... vulgar" Cas whispered, eyeing the hunter confused. This curse was a torture for Castiel; he knew thoughts might be there and real, Dean might want him too but desicions could change any minute... Dean might want Cas this moment and the next few seconds run behind the shortest skirt that might turn him on. Cas looked at Dean and sighed. His thoughts turned vulgar too, his mind, affected by Dean's thoughts was taking... darker paths. All Cas could thing about was Dean's body, naked in the midday's sun in a hot summer; in Eden's fields, under a cherry tree. Dean would be laid underneath the tree's shadow, sleeping, while Castiel was watching over him, Dean's head on his lap, the angel's fingers playing with Dean's soft hair. Dean would wake up and drag Cas over the lake. They'd swim; the angel would swim naked as well, he wouldn't have any reason to be ashamed. They'd kiss; Dean would pull Cas closer, he'd kiss him hard, their bodies would mingle and -  
"Cas..." Dean swallows deeply. He had pulled over at the side of the road, eyeing Cas, confused, needy... aroused. Castiel could see the visible boner through his pants.   
"I can't do this anymore... I want you" Dean whispered, staring at Cas. Cas bit his lip, their hands colliding on the soft leather seat.   
"Do you? Is me that you want? Or the idea of someone you can't have?"   
Dean leans closer, licking his lips. "You know that's not the issue... you know I've been needing you since... well I don't know but.."  
"Stop" Cas leaned closer and their lips collided. He held Dean's face and pulled him closer; the kiss was bruising, hot, meaningful. Then it abruptly stopped. "I'm sorry..." Castiel whispered. Dean was blushing, his face was hot. "Don't... shall we search for the witch or what?"  
Castiel gave him a smile, nodding. "When it's all over, Dean" he promised. "When you'll be able to show me what you're thinking instead of me just watching it... is that alright?"  
Dean smirks and nods. "Of course" he pecked his lips once more before he started the engine on and drove to the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the bunker, the guys were having some fun; Eileen was guessing what was on Sam and Jack's minds.   
"What am I thinking now?" Sam asked through laughs. Eileen hummed; Sam was thinking of the bunker's library. He was all alone, reading, probably researching for a case. Then he saw her; Eileen walked inside the library, her belly full and round. She was pregnant; by Sam, of course. Eileen smiled and her eyes were full of tears. She moved her hands in front of her belly in rounds, imitating a pregnancy belly. She then pointed at herself. Sam nodded happily and walked over her, wiping her tears and kissing her. Jack smiled happily. "I wish this becomes a reality, guys. I really do" he grinned and Eileen smiled widely at him.   
Soon they got bored of the game - they found out Eileen wasn't affected by the curse - and sat around the coffee table in the lounge room, talking. Soon, they started talking about Cas and Dean.  
"So you think they'll finally get their own shit together?" Sam asks casually.  
Eileen started signing frantically. "Dean is a stubborn asshole. But this curse might seem useful to them."  
"Castiel likes Dean a lot, I see" Jack hums. "I think they might... well get it on while they're alone"  
Sammy smirks. "You think? Only if you knew... it gets worse - believe me I know"

* * *

Entering the barn, weapons raised in hand, all they could see was the clothes of the dead witch. Nothing more. Castiel sighed as he looked around. "I feel nothing strange; no strange energy. She's probably gone."  
Dean nodded. "Seems like it... okay then. Case solved" he smirks and grabs Cas by the tie, kissing him deeply. Cas squeals happily; he gently pushes him off.   
"Dean. We should head back to the bunker..."  
"Mmm nope. Let's crash into a motel room for the night..." Dean had pushed him against a wall by this point, sucking at his neck. "I wasn't expecting to give in so easily... just a few thoughts of yours and I'm done..."  
Cas giggles and pushes him off. "I won't have any sexual relation with you in the barn where a witch died" he states. "Let's find a motel then"  
Dean nods and grabs his hand. "The backseat of the Impala doesn't sound good, eh?" He earns the bitchiest ass pout he had ever seen; it could even beat Sam's.   
"I'd never ever have sex with you into your car. Even if I really want to. I just..."  
Dean entangles their fingers together, stroking the front of his palm casually. "Why not? It's really comfy?"  
Cas frowns and pulls his hand back, opening the door of the passenger's seat. "Dean, it's not that! You've been with many women back there! You even took Anna in here!" he whines. "Would you like it if I took you in some place where you knew I've been with someone else?"  
Dean shakes his head. "N-No.. No I wouldn't like it..."  
Cas sits on the seat, sighing. He stared at Dean, not able staying mad at him for long. He held his hand. "It's just... I never felt like this with anyone before... when I met you... I was a fierce soldier. All I knew was obeying... And then I saved you from Hell and my whole world came upside down. And I feel -"  
"You're jealous" Dean smirks, kissing Cas' hand. "I like it" he whispers. "Shall we go to a motel now? I reall need you Cas..."  
Cas blushes. "Uhm. Yes well... sure"   
Dean leans and gives him a cheek kiss. Cas promised they'd be together whenever the case was solved. Little they knew the case was far from solved...

* * *

  
Castiel was pushed against the wardrobe of the room, being kissed by the beautiful man in front of him. He admired Dean's soft lips, his green eyes, his built body, that was currently revealed. "Dean..." he gasps, exposing his neck so the human could kiss him there.   
Dean smirked. "Yes?" he lifted him up and laid him in bed, crawling on top of him.   
"I don't know what I want... I've never... been with a male before"   
Dean nodded and dipped down, kissing his belly, opening his shirt. "Don't worry... I know some things... I've had my experiences... Trust me"  
Castiel smiles and tugs at Dean's soft hair. "I trust you..."

_You're so fuckin' pretty, angel... Fuck... I want you... I want to fuck you so hard you can't walk for a week..._  
"Dean!" Cas blushed, pushing at Dean's chest. "Your thoughts are taking the dark path once more!"   
Dean gulped. "Not my fault... have you ever seen yourself?"

_Oh, Father, such a weak human, driven by his urges and hormones..._

"Hey!" Dean pouts up at him. "Watch your mouth"  
Cas giggles and grabs at his hair once more. "Kiss." he commands.   
Dean bites and sucks a mark near Cas' hipbone and once they're both equally naked, Dean opens his legs; the view was so beautiful. He gasps in awe, watching his beautiful angel.

_He's so beautiful, oh God. So fucking handsome...  
_

Dean moved to open the angel up, but Cas' protests stopped him. "It's alright... You don't need to... I can handle a little pain..."  
The human smirks and kisses Cas' lips softly. He gently opens his legs and moves them around his hips. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time...."  
His mind was full of all the fantasies he had through the years about Castiel; Cas was able to hear and see. The angel moaned. "Dean!"

"Want you, need you... love you" the hunter whispered as their lips collided. He entangled their hands together and whispered soft and loving things into his ear.

Their love making was something neither of them had ever imagined. Dean was sweet and tender with his angel, kissing him in every part of his body, leaving his love marks. At first, Castiel let him have the upper hand. When he felt comfortable, he turned them over and climbed into his lap. "Hello, Dean".  
Dean felt his cock was on fire; he felt it stirring at the view of his angel pinning him under his weight. Dean moved his manhood inside Cas and urged him to move.  
Cas swinged his hips slowly, gasping; this new angle was hitting his insides in all the right ways.   
Both men were sweaty, even the angel had stated before that he "doesn't sweat, under any circumstances". Well, seemed like sex was a circumstance that made the angel sweat. 

Soon, Dean felt his dick tugging and he knew it was time; he was about to come. He took the angel's dick into his hand and slowly pumped him, in sync with his thrusts. He spent a glance up at Castiel; the angel was so out of it, enjoying himself. He was moving his hips erratically and pinned Dean's hands above his head. Dean gasped; his inner bottom did a happy dance.   
"Dean! Dean I think..."  
And then, he spilled his seed all over their bellies and chest. Dean followed soon after.   
The angel gasped and fell forward, panting. "Dean..."  
Dean had a lopsided smile plastered on his face. "I know..." he held the angel close, stroking his hair. "You're so pretty when you're that fucked out..."  
_Stupid human... always with that filthy mouth..._

"You're stupid" Dean pouts and kisses him deeply. Before he fell asleep, he heard the angel letting a tiny giggle.

* * *

"You guys sure everything is okay?" Sam was on the phone with Dean, talking about the case, with a book in front of him; he had a weird feeling about this case.  
"Sure, Sammy, the witch was killed, we could even find her clothes" 

Sam hums. "The book says that when a witch is dead, her curse is gone as well. But we can still hear each other's thoughts, so apparently this case isn't solved..."  
Dean sighed as he held Cas close. "Okay so... can you help us? Any ideas?"  
"Uhm... the book says that when this happens... it's probably not a witch... She said she'd give you a gift, yes?"  
Dean hums. "Yeah?" Sam looked through the pages until he found the right one. "I knew I've seen this somewhere... It's a goddess, Dean. Aphrodite, the goddess of love and lust. She helps desperate lovers and she's the only one who can break the curse"  
Dean frowns. "Aphrodite cursed us to expose our thoughts? Why?"  
"I told you why. She helps desperate people who're in love. She probably felt you and Cas' pining... Okay so visit any brothel and strip club you might find, for starters. Aphrodite is fed off also on lust."  
Dean hungs up and smirks down at Cas. "Wanna go to a strip club honey?"  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"I don't like it in here." Castiel frowned as he and Dean walked into "Lusty Leopard", the biggest strip club in the city. The angel was looking around anxiously. Dean could see it in his thoughts, they were reeking with stress and panic. "I think I'm having a strange deja vu, as you humans call it"   
Dean chuckled as he fondly stroked Cas' shoulder. "Don't worry baby... we'll get over with it soon and then we'll be able to go back in the room and so I can do some more... _you_."  
Castiel blushed furiously as he thought about all the sinful things he'd like to do with Dean later. Dean smirked as the thoughts flooded into his head and winked. "Classy. I like it."  
The club was already opened even if it was just 7pm, too early for the customers, but the employees were already inside the club; some girls were already rehearsing on the pole. Dean pretended he watched them dancing while Cas was beside him, just because he's a little shit and wants to endlessly annoy his boyfriend. _Boyfriend? Did I just thought Cas as my boyfriend?_  
"I think what we've is more than a casual term like this can describe, Dean" Castiel answered to his thoughts. "You and I _do_ share a profound bond after all."  
Dean blushed but ignored the comment and proceed to walk over the stage. "Hello, ladies. Agents Hardy and Murphy, FBI." he grabbed his fake budge and showed it to the strippers. Castiel wasn't even batting an eye. Dean gives him a glance and coughs. "Agents. FBI?" he repeated.  
Castiel stared at Dean, suddenly realising he had to act his role. "Oh. I'm sorry... yes" he shows the badge as well.   
One of the girls, a busty blonde with big blue eyes approached Dean. "So you must be agent Hardy hm? _Me gusta_." she winks at him. Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh... we've to ask you a few questions."  
"Anything you'd like, baby" the girl sat on a table with Dean, showing off her cleavage. Dean looked at Cas, nodding. _I've got this._  
_Trust me babe._  
Castiel left Dean's side without a word and walked over the bar, intenting to talk to the bartender, so Dean and the girl were now alone.   
"Are you gonna interogate me or what? Do you have handcuffs and such?" she bit her lip. Dean chuckled awkwardly and pulled out his notepad.   
"So... we noticed a few of the patrons here disappeared and found dead a few hours later. Did you noticed anything... unusual around here?"  
The girl hummed. "Hmm... well what's the names of the patrons? I know all the regulars in here"  
Dean frowned a little as he read the names on his notepad. "Alex Collins and Josh Shelby."  
She widened her eyes. "Oh my... these two boys were at Erin's rooms last time..."   
"Okay, so what's with that Erin girl?"  
The stripper huffed. "Guys like her. They always want to get a dance from her. They end up coming only for her but after a month or so they disappear. We never asked or wondered why. It's just that patrons come and go and we don't care much. We only want their money, after all." she shrugs.   
"I see... so where can I find her?" Dean asked, writing down all the information on his notepad.   
"She'll be here later. She never comes the early hours; she only comes for the performances. Come over around 10pm... so I can see you again." she leans and kisses Dean's ear. She grabs Dean's notepad and pen, writing down her number and her name; Willa. "Call me handsome" she winked and walked away.  
Castiel had saw it all. He immediately left the bartender and walked over Dean the moment he saw him standing.   
"Any luck with the bartender?" Dean asked his partner.   
Castiel shook his head. "I read his mind. He knows nothing."  
Dean held Cas' hand as they walked over the Impala. He could sense the angel's bad mood, he could literally see it into his thoughts. "What's wrong, angel cheeks?"  
Castiel pouted. "I don't liked the way that woman treated you."  
The hunter laughed as he opened the door for the other. "You were jealous of a stripper who flirted with me?"  
Castiel squints, not understanding what was so funny. "Yes."  
"There's no need to" Dean whispered and pushed Cas against the passenger's door, kissing him. "Mhm babe. I only want you, you hear me? Women fancy me, what can I do about it?"  
Castiel lets Dean kiss him and melts into it. Even if he was mad at him, he kept needing the tenderness and the kisses. "Get ugly?"  
The blond man smirked. "Would you like me even if I was ugly, Cas?"  
Castiel smiled and held Dean's face, projecting his thoughts into Dean's head. _I love you. So much. Your soul is so bright and beautiful that I'd fall in love with you even if you were indeed ugly Dean._  
Dean bit his lip and kissed him again. "There's nothing to worry about though. I'll only talk to her about the case and that's all... Cas do you trust me?"  
"Yeah... Yeah I trust you" the angel nodded.

* * *

  
"Any new leads on the case?" Sam asked as he, Eileen and Jack were videocalling Dean. Dean and Cas were laid close on the bed, smiling in front of their screen, watching their family back home.  
"We went to a strip club as you instructed and a worker there told us there's a girl men prefer the most... so we thought we'd go later and see for ourselves."  
"Also the said worker was flirting with Dean" Cas interrupted, frowning up at Dean.   
Sam chuckled. "I'm sure she did. And what did Dean do?"  
Cas hums. "He was polite. Blushing a little, but polite."  
Dean winked. "I'd never cheat on my boyfriend, Sammy, you know that."  
Eileen signed "We miss you" and Dean's heart clunched. "We miss you too guys... can't wait to come back..."  
Then Cas took the phone and talked a little with Sam and Jack about the case. Sam adviced them to not display their relationship because the Goddess was fed on lust and tender feelings.  
"So it'd be better if one of you went alone." Sam said.  
"Fine. I'll go" Dean offered and got a hard glance from his boyfriend. "No way. You stay here. I'll go and if I need you... I'll call you."  
Castiel hated being that possesive and powerless but Dean got hit on a lot. It wasn't that he didn't trusted Dean... but a few shots and Dean was a goner. He'd never let anything happen to him, especially after they got their heads out of their asses.   
Soon the videocall ended and Cas leaned closer to Dean's chest. "You won't get mad if I go alone hm?" the angel asks, fluttering his eyelashes.   
Dean chuckled and kissed him, rolling them over so he was on top. "Only if you can escape the attack, angel" he whispers, kissing down his neck. Castiel moaned. "Dean..."  
Dean started rolling his hips down the angel's, feeling his hard dick through his pants. "You still wanna go all alone angel?" Dean smirked, biting his lip as he kept pushing his hips down at Cas'. "Having all those girls hitting on you? That's a no no. I'm coming with you..."  
Dean knew how weak Castiel would get, according to Dean's sexiness; whenever Dean was seducing him like that, Castiel would do anything for him. He knew he could make the angel a jelly in his hands by just pressing the right buttons.  
Castiel groaned and rolled his hips. "More Dean. More." _Please fuck me._  
The human smirked slyly and leaned into his ear. "You promise you won't go? If you say so, I'll keep going, maybe I put my D into your A." he winks and rolls his hips again, teasingly.   
"Dean..." the angel gasped. "You know I only want to protect you..."  
"It's a no then."   
The warmth and the soft weight of his hunter lifted off of him and Castiel squinted. "What're you doing?" Why did you stopped?  
"I don't want you to go" Dean states, as he hugged his knees and looked down at the mattress. "It's dangerous for an angel."  
"Oh? It's dangerous for an angel like me but it's not for a human like you? She might sense you or smell you or anything and get you! You're an easy target Dean! You're human! She won't be able to sense me!"  
Dean squints. "So now I'm the easy human target? Fuck off!" _Fuck you, angel. You're so stupid, I just want to fuckin' protect you! This Willa girl will help solve the case faster, jeez, those angels and their trust issues._  
Castiel read Dean's projected thoughts and huffed. "That's it. I know you wanna go and see that girl. If you want to go and screw with a random stripper just say so!" The angel wasn't even aware of the rest of Dean's train of thought, just hearing the girl's name in Dean's head was enough for him. He stood up and wore a pair of Dean's jeans and a shirt and a pair of shoes he found on the floor. He also grabbed Dean's jacket and his FBI budge and ignored Dean's longing stare as he watched him leave.

* * *

Castiel walked into Lusty Leopard and scanned the place; he walked over an empty table and sat down. When he spotted the girl named Willa, he stared at her intensely, until she probably noticed him and walked over him. She pouted as she noticed the empty space next to him. "So, no Agent Hardy? Shame."  
Castiel clutched his fists and tried to remain calm; it wasn't this girl's fault God made Dean such a gorgeous man.   
"I heard this Erin girl is quite popular around here... can I speak with her?"  
Willa sat beside Castiel, crossing her long legs. "Well... I think she's unoccupied right now... do you want me to set you up?" she winks.  
Castiel tilts his head. "Uh... yes? I assume?"  
"Okay pretty boy, let me take you to her."   
He let Willa hold his hand and drag him in the back rooms. She knocked on a door and let him in. "Have fun! Also tell handsome agent I said hi!"  
Castiel looks at her, without even blinking. "I'm fucking him." he deadpans. Willa squeals and covers her mouth. "No way! He's... gay? Oh my gosh! He can't be! Tell me you're joking!"  
"I've never been more solemn in my whole life."   
Willa groans. "Jesus... that's a shame. But deep down I knew it. Guys like him are never single. Give him a kiss from me, will you, handsome?" she winks again and holds Cas' hand. "You're so lucky... just make sure to keep him, will ya?"  
She left and Cas kept watching her walking away before he entered the room, badge in hand. "Good evening, Agent Murphy, I'd like to ask you a few questions..."  
The girl supposed to be Erin raised an eyebrow as she stared the man entering her room. "Castiel?"  
Then the angel stared at her and... it couldn't be she. No way. "Azrael? Is that you? I thought Gabriel destroyed you in the Great Fall!"  
The female angel sighed. "He was supposed to... but he didn't eventually." Azrael sat on the couch and huffed. "What are you doing here?"  
"What are you doing to those poor men? Why are you killing them?"  
"I'm not! I'm just trying to make them happier! After Aphrodite gave me this gift -"  
"Wait. You and Aphrodite... so the witch back in the barn... that was you?" Castiel swallowed and widened his eyes. "Fix the curse. Now"  
"Oh I can't" the angel shakes her head. "I can't do this. She's the only one who can erase the curse. I'm just the executer."  
"Why are you doing this? The people we found... they were ripped inside out. They were... in pieces. And they didn't seemed happy in the least" Castiel frowned, feeling his angel blade down his sleeve. "Take me to her."  
Azrael groaned and slapped her face. "Here you go. Always ruining things. Why you had to snoop around like a friggin' dog, eh? Why wouldn't you let me be? You and your God and Gabriel! I always wanted to live in here, with humans, helping them... but you and your angel kin. Always following the rules... if you expose me Castiel I swear to God and all his children I'll cut your throat."  
The angel wasn't terrified of her; Azrael wasn't the best fighter or that dangerous. He thought he could easily overpower her. "It's a deal. Tell me what you need."  
"First of all. We need your lover boy. I can summon her whenever I feel incredible lust or obssesion or sexual tension or love. So if you want this to get over with, call your Winchester."  
"How can I be sure you won't drive me into a trap?" Castiel frowns, asking.  
"Well, if it's a trap, you'll kill me. You're more powerful than me, aren't you?" Azrael winked. Castiel rolled his eyes and texted Dean. "Lusty Leopard. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean appeared at the Lusty Leopard an hour or so later, after the weird text he received from Cas. He hated that demanding tone of the message, but deep down he was finding it kinda hot. Cas and his dom brow, raised, his lips pursed lips, his tight jaw, his blue, demanding eyes. Dean felt his crotch getting harder and his pants getting tighter...  
 _Get a hold on yourself, Winchester!_  
He thought some disgusting things so he'd make this traitorous boner to fall down and decisively he entered the club. He spotted Castiel under the stage, on a table, sitting, drinking some liquid that was obviously vodka, waiting with a young woman dressed in black. She had black hair and curious, mischievous eyes. "Who's this?" Dean asked the moment he reached them. He earned a glare from Cas and rolled his eyes as he sat beside him. "Look, babe I'm sorry but you know how I feel about you being alone... My mind goes crazy - "  
"Save it" Cas abruptly stops him; he strokes his knee under the table though. "What we do here is purely business. Azrael here is a fellow angel; she's helping us figuring this out."  
 _What the fuck are you doing there, Cas? An angel? Thought those bastards wanted you dead!_  
Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean's thoughts invaded his head.   
_Trust me. I've got this._  
"Anna was right about you" Azrael hummed, leaning closer to Dean. "You're reckless and careless and extremely, unbearably pretty" she beamed, licking her lips.  
Dean swallowed hard; this angel was worse than any other demon he had met, but she was their best shot to solve the case. So he looked away from her, trembling. "Sorry sis, you're barking at the wrong tree; I'm not rooting for this team anymore"  
Azrael laughed. "Oh well... you remember Anna right? The redhead who slept with you. She was pretty... graphic, talking about how you made her feel..."  
Dean stared at Cas once, holding his hand. _Don't let her get into your head, babe. You're the only one I'll ever want for the rest of my life._  
"Can you please shut the fuck up?" Castiel growls and Dean witnesses his angel glowing inhumanly, his Grace showing in his eyes. _Jesus._ That holy terror-y power almost made Dean jeez in his pants. "He's my human and you've no right to talk to him like that, I forbid you! I suggest you finally summon her so we can solve this fucking case anyways!"   
Dean gaped like a friggin' goldfish; The angel had never cursed like that before and Dean thought this was kind of hot. As a kinky bastard Dean Winchester was, he thought he could add a little dirty talk in his sex life, from time to time.  
"Ooh, you're into dirty talk now hm? Sexy." Azrael winked at Dean and closed her eyes. She chanted some strange words and moved her hands a little. Something exploded in front of them but nothing happened. Dean looked around, utterly and completely confused. "Oh welp. Nothing happened."  
Azrael snickered. "Oh, just wait for it handsome... just wait."  
Then, in a beautiful pinky glow, a tall, gigantic like figure appeared and the most beautiful woman they had ever seen stood before them. The woman had long blonde hair and she was wearing a pink tunic, which covered most of her body and ended beneath her knees. She was also wearing golden sandals. Her face was unique; blue eyes, pink full lips and a flawless, pinky skin. The woman groaned as Azrael caught her attention. "Did you finally got them? I told you I need two hearts of two lovers who're madly in love with each other so we could perform the spell..."  
Azrael tried to hide behind her and bowed before her. "My lady... there they're... the angel and the human, the ultimate love match. You can have them."  
Castiel frowned and raised his blade. "Azrael? What the fuck are you talking about? I thought you'd help us!" With inhuman power, he had his angel blade in Azrael's neck, wrapping her in a deathly grip. Azrael was struggling to get free of his hold. "I lied Castiel! Because it was easy! You're so pathetic, so gullible, so petty... it was easy to lure you and your pet in here, to her... all she wanted was two hearts that truly loved each other, so we'd make a spell and free her son from Zeus' prison! She promised me Heaven, Castiel! She promised she'd help me rule Heaven! And there you're, destroying everything!"  
"You'll never rule anything" Castiel growled into her ear as he stabbed her. Azrael died and Castiel threw her away, spitting on her. He hated how foolish he was, how every angel could manipulate him. Aphrodite disappeared the moment she sensed the danger, so there they were alone, above a dead angel's body.   
Dean approached him and wrapped his arms around him. "Baby it's okay. It's alright. We've got this. We'll bring the bitch down, I swear to you and every angel who's there and still believing in you..."   
Castiel turned into his arms and sighed, feeling the heat emanating from Dean's body. "Thank you Dean. I'm sorry I dragged you into this... I had no idea she might -"  
"Shh." Dean hummed and slowly kissed his lips. "You thought it was the right thing to do. It's okay. We're still here and we're still together. We can make this. Now let's get the hell outta here..."  
Castiel wiped a tear off his eye and smiled at his boyfriend. He snapped his fingers and the angel body was gone.

* * *

"I knew this was going to happen" Sam stated while he and Eileen prepared their stuff for their trip; he was talking to Dean on the phone, his brows frowned. "I knew you would get caught. Only if you'd let me do some research..."  
 _"Sam, he just left! On his own! I couldn't keep him back!"_ He heard Dean squealing from the other side of the phone. _"You know how he gets..."_  
"Jeez, I know, stop whining! So, here's the plan - me and Eileen are coming over. You guys are our back up. I get inside and Eileen comes with me. We act like we're... the most open minded couple ever, that go in strip clubs together. We'll attract the Goddess and destroy her. We know she can be killed by a white oak stake, right through her heart. I suggest Cas is the one doing the killing, since you're a human and she can sense -"  
 _"Fuck off! Both of you"_  
Sam giggled and held Eileen's hand as they entered the car.   
A few hours later they were at the motel Dean and Cas had booked a room on. Sam had brought many stakes, in case this was a failed attempt.  
They waited until it was dark enough and he, among with Eileen, walked over the club. They sat on a table, holding hands and the waitress brought them some drinks. Sam pulled out his phone and texted Dean. 

> _Sam W. (11:27pm)_   
>  _How does she look like?_
> 
> _Dean W. (11:29pm)_   
>  _She won't appear in her true form so look around for a woman around her 30s, blond hair, blue eyes, nice physique._

When Sam spotted that woman, he tugged at Eileen's hand and showed her the woman, who was approaching them. She leaned over Sam, her busty breasts leaning closer.  
"Hey handsome" she winked at Eileen. "Oh. Is she yours? She's pretty hot and I'm out and about for a hot night... how about we all leave this place, hmm?"   
Sam almost laughed. She was a terrible actor. They stood and followed her outside.   
"What's your name?" Sam asked as they approached the parked car; he opened the back seat door for her.  
"I'm Sonia. What's yours?"  
"Alex and Kate" Sam said. "We're married a few years; thought we'd do something... different tonight" Eileen played along, nodding, smiling seductively.  
They drove over the location Dean and Cas would be. Sonia fidgeted when she realised this wouldn't be a house. "What's here?"  
Sam smirked. "Here, my dear, is your death spot. Out" She gulped and got outside the car, Dean and Castiel already there, holding their weapons raised; both of them holding a white oak stake. Sonia frowned. "So that wasn't planned at all" she mocked and suddenly she grew taller, getting her real form.  
"How dare you, petty humans? Fighting me? I can destroy you! I can make you so miserable, you'll never find love ever again!"  
The goddess was good in fighting; she grabbed both Sam and Cas and almost choked them, with her feathery like long limps.   
She tried to get a hold on Eileen too but Dean was faster; he jumped on her, knocking her out and stabbing her to her heart. Her body glowing and finally turning to ashes. Dean huffed and laid there, sighing, taking deep breaths. Castiel helped him get up.  
"Let's go home."

* * *

Back home, Dean held onto his angel boyfriend, under the blankets and covers. He kissed his cheek and smiled. "That was quite something, right?" he jokes, sighing deeply. Since they got back to the bunker, they hadn't left their room; Dean wanted to be close to Cas these days. Castiel smiled too and leaned closer. "You don't get a goddess trying to rip your heart off every day... that was indeed something." The angel held the other's face into his arms and their eyes looked each other. "I was so afraid back there... you attempting to do the killing... what if she choked you with her grip? What if something worse happened? I wouldn't bear existing in a world where you don't exist..."  
Dean leaned his forehead against Cas'. "I promise you, I'll be there for as long as you want me. I promise to get old, to have white hair and beard. I promise you that I'll die by your side, happy, contented. And I promise you we'll reunite back in Heaven. You and me and eternity."  
Castiel grinned and kissed him softly. "I'm in love with you, Dean Winchester."  
Dean smirked and pushed away a strand of hair which was in front of Castiel's eyes. "Good. 'Cause I'm a joy to be around"  
They both laughed and continued their perfect moment into eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was a quite satisfying ending!  
>  THANK YOU ALL OF YOU PEOPLE, who keep reading my stories! Thank you so much!


End file.
